A Little Sleepwalking Set Me Up Forever
by veritae
Summary: Work-In-Progress. While she is nursing Jane at Netherfield, Elizabeth saves a sleepwalking Darcy from falling down the stairs.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Updated to correct a few typos._

* * *

It was her second night at Netherfield - Jane's third - and thus far, Elizabeth's least comfortable. Jane had a definite fever and tossed restlessly as her sister provided what comfort she could. Uncomfortable to be sure, but Lizzy was not deeply worried. Experience from various occasions when one or another Bennet daughter was unwell told her that Jane was in no real danger. Patient washing of her sister's face and arms and holding a cup of cool water occupied a number of hours until that moment when Jane's fever finally broke and she slid gratefully into peaceful slumber.

Lizzy took a moment to hand over the basin and cloths before lovingly tucking the blanket a little more securely over Jane. The maid gave her a sympathetic smile and spoke softly, "I'll be here until dawn; Nichols will send Anna up to take over and as soon as Miss Bennet wakes, we'll let you know." She was a local - indeed, her cousin worked at Longbourn - and had known the Bennet family all her life.

"Thank you, Mary." Tired as she was, Lizzy could only smile in quiet gratitude as she pulled her shawl around her shoulders and left Jane's room. Her own was a dozen steps down the hall and she had almost reached it when movement caught her gaze. Incredulous, she saw Mr Darcy, most improperly dressed. In shock, she stood frozen for several moments until something about his walk and unaware gaze penetrated and she recognised what was happening. "Sleepwalking. Oh... dear." Swallowing a burst of giggles, she thought to turn back to seek the maid's assistance when she observed Mr Darcy's proximity to the stairs. Drawing a sharp breath, she acted swiftly.

Keeping her gaze firmly on his face, Elizabeth gently took Darcy's arm, as she would were he escorting her somewhere. From a few rounds with her sister Mary in the midst of a sleepwalking episode, she knew it was better not to wake them and to that end, she attempted to gently turn him away from the stairs and back towards his own room. "Come Mr Darcy," she murmured, not quite able to keep amusement from her soothing tone. "It is… this way -"

Her words were cut off as Darcy looked down at her, his expression one of boyish good humour that was in great contrast to every previous glance he'd sent her way. "Elizabeth." He spoke in a tone of such affectionate warmth that she was shocked again. Blushing fiercely under that gaze, she tugged on his arm. If he would only move a safe distance from the stairs, she could flee for Jane's room and the maid therein! "Ah, my darling," Darcy continued, "What hurry?"

The intimacy of his tone made Lizzy's stomach clench. To have such a man speak so adoringly! "Just... you must..." She frantically sought the words to _get him moving_. Away from the stairs. Safe.

"I must?" he queried musingly. "Oh yes, I must..." And before Lizzy could escape, he caught her face in his hands and kissed her.

It made her toes curl.

She wanted to melt into his arms.

Could _she_ be dreaming?

It was a wonderful kiss. Better than any he'd dreamed of before, and kisses from Miss Elizabeth Bennet had featured in quite a few dreams of late. But it slowly sank into Darcy's awareness that this was _not_ a dream. Coming awake in a rush, his disorientation was extreme - he stared at her face a few inches from his own and the look of dazed, slumberous shock in her expression. He stumbled back a half step, vaguely seeing the hallway but not understanding.

Elizabeth wrestled with her own confusion until she felt him step back and remembered - again! - the stairs that were just behind him. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and stepped back herself, pulling him away from that precipice.

"Miss Bennet!" Darcy stumbled as she pulled him forward and tightened his own hand on hers. Swaying unsteadily on his feet, he looked behind him and finally pulled together enough of his wits to understand that he had been sleepwalking and had come very close indeed to disaster. "Good God! I... I..."

Gripped by a sudden wish to laugh hysterically at just how thoroughly Darcy had been discomposed, Elizabeth could not quite quash it - her shoulders shook as she firmly turned the befuddled gentleman toward the hall that she presumed led to his room. "Mr Darcy." The scolding tone was quite spoilt by the humour that ran through her voice. "Go. To. Bed." And with that, she gave him a little push in that direction.

Darcy managed a few steps before looking back, and the sight of Elizabeth – quite dishevelled, one hand half covering her mouth and her beautiful eyes brimming with mirth - was almost too much. "Ah... I..."

"_Bed__._" Lizzy repeated sternly, pointing the way. "Before I must rescue you from those stairs yet again!"

He fled, the musical sound of her half-supressed giggles she was plainly trying to hold in chasing him until he regained his chamber.

The sound of his door shutting cut into Elizabeth's laughter and she gasped and shivered before whirling to flee back to her own room. Rapidly, shed her dress and pulled on her nightgown before diving under the covers as she attempted to assimilate the extraordinary encounter. Her thoughts resisted order but Elizabeth was determined.

_To start from the beginning - he was sleepwalking. I imagine he does not do so often, or else he would have precautions in place! And therefore he was dreaming. About __**me**__?_ She recalled the words he'd spoken while in the depth of his dream and more, the expressions she'd seen on his face. Even with the dim candlelight from the hallway scones, she could not hesitate in saying he'd looked at her with extraordinary admiration... and affection. "Not handsome enough." Lizzy whispered the remembered words and once again, they stung. "Oh dear." Now, with the utterly delicious sensations his kiss had evoked intruding no matter how much she tried to set it out of her mind, she was forced to admit that a least half the sting of that phrase had been because _she_ had admired _him_ in those moments before his rejection. "Oh yes, vanity is a weakness indeed." Ruefully, she faced the truth of her own prejudice, contemplated it and sighed. "It changes nothing. He is still a proud, disagreeable man. Just one who kisses remarkably well." She abruptly laughed again as she recalled once more the totality of his embarrassment. _Oh - I must thank him however! I shall remind him how dearly I love a laugh and thank him for providing such an opportunity. It is little enough, and likely all the recompense I shall get!_

With that thought, Elizabeth surrendered to sleep and disturbingly sensual dreams.

* * *

Darcy was agitated in the extreme as he leaned against his newly shut door and did battle with his memories. "I shall conquer this!" he muttered to himself as he flushed yet again at his thoughts. From leaning to pacing, he methodically worked his way through what had happened. "Sleepwalking." It was a most disgusted exclamation. "Dear God, I have not done that since…"

Silence.

"Since Father died. And before that, not since I was a small boy. Why now?" The question had no answer and so he set it aside. "To wander the halls, nearly fall down the stairs, and to expose myself to Miss Elizabeth Bennet." He considered what he had done and flinched. "She would be within her rights to demand marriage in recompense for such behaviour." It was a whisper, said as he stared across the room at the mirror, his reflection a ghostly one. "Marriage to Miss Elizabeth." The word hung in the air as he waited for his repugnance to surface. It did not. Instead, that last vision of her in the hallway interposed itself. "Dear God." Darcy flung himself into a chair. "I am a fool."

He stayed there, brooding. While he conceded that he did not at all mind the idea of Elizabeth as his wife, he could not reconcile himself to the idea of her family becoming his. "Her lack of fortune matters not in the slightest, her connections could be tolerated I suppose. But their manners are _unendurable_." Shuddering, he rose and added a log to the nearly dead fire before continuing to brood. It did not cross his mind that Elizabeth would _not_ demand marriage. He knew well how desirable a match he was, and how such a marriage would secure the future of her sisters. The material temptation was, he believed, too great for any lady in her place to resist.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Many, many thanks for the encouraging reviews! Yes, this a multi-chapter story and I confess, not much is written down instead of bouncing around in my head! Rest assured, it will have the proper Happily-Ever-After although Darcy is going to have to work for it. The best lines from this chapter must all be credited to Jane Austen, and I hope it flows well. Criticism, corrections, encouragement are all welcome. I hope to be able to finish this in reasonable time, but I'm a single mum with three small children and must struggle to carve out time to write - please excuse me if the time between chapters becomes erratic!_

_Updated to correct typos - thank you Whosepride and Astonishment for pointing some out._

* * *

Elizabeth's room was on the less desirable side of Netherfield compared to Jane's; the windows faced full east. The combination of her own habits and the wealth of morning light woke Lizzy at an early hour and, as ever, she could not stay abed with a glorious autumn day tempting her out. Her thoughts and feelings were still somewhat disordered and she excused herself from the thought she should attend Jane by rationalising that she needed a walk before she was fit company for anybody.

Dressing quickly, she pinned her hair up with the deftness of a lady used to doing it herself. A glance in the mirror to be sure she was respectable and she could not help but touch her lips in wonder as the memory of that kiss momentarily overwhelmed her. "I wonder, Mr Darcy, if you will seek me out, avoid me or pretend it did not happen at all?" Staring at herself for a moment longer, she finally shrugged, swept up her pelisse and hurried out to enjoy the sunshine.

Meanwhile, Darcy was pacing the paths of Netherfield's pleasant enough gardens. He had not slept since the incident; he had not dared to risk a repetition and after coming to the conclusion that marriage would - must - be the outcome, he had spent the hours planning his next moves. He would apologise to Elizabeth of course, and formalise his honourable intentions. He would call on Mr Bennet later that day. It would be best, he thought, to emphasize that he was only acting as an honourable gentleman must. Truly, it was the only argument he could imagine his family accepting for his marrying so far beneath them. At least, he consoled himself, Elizabeth herself could not be censured. Her intelligence, her vivacity, her kindness were all beyond reproach. Elizabeth would be an excellent sister for Georgiana too. He imagined that Elizabeth would want Jane's company as well, and Darcy could not fault the connection there either. Miss Bennet might lack formal accomplishments but, to borrow Miss Bingley's description, she was a sweet girl.

To his relief, Darcy saw Elizabeth appear from the house and after a moment, he ascertained her direction and set his course to meet her out of sight of any Bingleys. There was no need to provoke anything after all, and discretion was unquestionably preferred.

It had crossed Elizabeth's mind that some ladies would have taken advantage of Mr Darcy's missteps. She amused herself in imagining Miss Bingley's delight should she have been the one to play shining maiden to Darcy's knight-in-distress. Such fancies were abruptly halted when she came face to face with him, his severe countenance as forbidding as it ever was.

"Miss Bennet." Darcy held out his arm for her to take, and after a moment of studying it quizzically, she did so. "I have been walking the paths for some time in the hope of meeting you."

Elizabeth made a non-committal murmur of acknowledgment. _Well,_ she thought, _it seems that it was the first option. He has sought me out._

"You must allow me to apologise, Miss Bennet, for my most un-gentleman like behaviour last night. I assure you sleepwalking is not my habit, although not entirely unknown in my youth, I am quite unable to account for its recurrence."

"I am sure of that, Mr Darcy. I forgive you. My sister Mary was prone to such episodes as a child… I am aware it is quite out of any body's ability to control." Elizabeth spoke gently; the serious tone of Darcy's words deserving a kind reply. She opened her mouth to continue in a more playful manner but got no further than "I -" before Darcy spoke again, apparently oblivious to her intention.

"Your graciousness is appreciated, although I did not expect less. _Your_ manners have always been excellent despite the continual improprieties exhibited by your near relations. I cannot pretend to welcome the connection but I know you understand my mortification at the thought. It shall be managed; Hertfordshire is at enough of a distance to Pemberley for that."

Elizabeth was too confused to take advantage of the slight break in Mr Darcy's speech. Flattered and insulted in the same sentence, she did not grasp immediately of what he was speaking.

Darcy took a deep breath and continued to speak. He spoke concisely but unambiguously of his family's likely judgement of their match, of the degradation involved. He spoke of his belief that Elizabeth would be an excellent sister for his own dear Georgiana who was, he assured Elizabeth, nothing like her own wild and noisy younger sisters. He spoke of his plans to visit Mr Bennet that day before departing to London in order to make all needed arrangements.

Elizabeth listened to this with amazement. She was not insensible of the compliments to herself that were interspersed between the offences but she was quickly roused to resentment by his language and only the difficulty of finding suitable words with which to answer him prevented her interrupting.

"To fortune," Darcy said calmly, "I am perfectly indifferent, and shall make no demand of that nature on your father, since I am well aware that it could not be complied with. You may assure yourself that no reproach on that score shall be spoken when we are married."

Many emotions had run through Elizabeth through the course of Mr Darcy's speech but at the end, it was anger that prevailed. "You are too hasty, sir." Speaking in a sharp tone, Elizabeth released her grip on Mr Darcy's arm and folded her arms across her chest, her chin lifted so she could look him - great tall fellow that he was - in the eye. "You are presumptuous beyond belief - with such a design of offending and insulting me, you have perfectly reinforced my belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others. I assure you that you are the last man in the world whom I could _ever_ be prevailed on to marry."

Mr Darcy stood with his eyes fixed on her face and seemed to catch her words with no less resentment than surprise. His complexion became pale with anger, and the disturbance of his mind was visible in every feature. He was struggling for the appearance of composure, and would not open his lips, till he believed himself to have attained it. "And this is your response to my honesty? My honour as a gentleman demands that I marry you, after such a grievous offence - you were most assuredly compromised by my actions. I do not believe you can be serious in your refusal of my hand!"

"You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it.'' Elizabeth responded curtly. "As for the matter of my being compromised - if there had been witnesses, perhaps I might be more concerned. As it is, I am certain that no one knows of it beyond you and I, and such a situation is quite insufficient for me to set aside my determination to marry only for the _deepest_ of love." With that vehement declaration, Elizabeth turned and stalked away, her good humour quite gone.

Darcy stood still, attempting to comprehend what had just occurred. Furious, hurt, bewildered and disappointed, his pride badly stung and his shell of conceited arrogance cracked, he did not know what to do next. Eventually, however, he gathered what was left of his dignity and, quite unwilling to face either Miss Elizabeth or any of the Bingleys, he made his way to the stables and left for a hard ride on his favourite horse. Every step of the way, he was haunted by the memory of Elizabeth, so furious, so sparkling - so bewitchingly _beautiful_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This chapter is quite a bit shorter than I intended but I spent some of my writing time in outlining the rest of the plot yesterday. I am trying to decide how much detail to go into about the future side plots of Collins and Wickham and corralling the plot bunnies is proving difficult! Also, thank you everyone who has pointed out mistakes in their reviews; I hope to correct them in my next scrap of spare time._

* * *

Elizabeth did not know where she walked. Agitated and restless, her face alternately flushed in humiliation, pale with anger and hot again with feelings she could not even name. Eventually she came across a secluded spot with a tree stump conveniently situated to sit upon and she plopped herself down with an exasperated "Ooooh!" For long moments, her chaotic thoughts battled until she extracted one definite conclusion. "Mr Darcy has to be the most exasperating gentleman of my acquaintance." Staring into the distance, she barely noticed the quite lovely outlook she would normally be appreciating. "How can he be so… foolish?"

A little whir of wings startled Lizzy and she glanced to the side to see a pheasant pop out of bushes, look back at her with puzzlement. "I doubt you have any more answers than I." At the sound of her voice, the startled bird flew off. "I suppose I still must grant that he has some admiration for me. Indeed, in all that tangle of officiousness, he said some very nice things. But respect - no." This point, once articulated could not be denied. "Arrogant, insufferable - he does not even respect me enough for basic courtesy!" Anger once against took over and she found herself scrunching the delicate muslin of her dress in her fists in her rage. "Oh! I cannot make him out at all! He is not stupid. Indeed…" Falling silent once more, she pondered their conversations over their admittedly brief acquaintance. There had not been many but the impression she had had was that he was educated and informed and quite probably the most intelligent gentleman she had ever met. "I cannot like him." she declared firmly.

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, the echo of his words just before he had kissed her rang in her ears. The warmth - the regard in his tone had sounded so sincere. She could not put it out of her mind, any more than she would ever forget that kiss. "Oh! Oh, Jane, I wish you were well already - I have never before wanted your comfort and good sense more!" With that, she was recalled to the likelihood that Jane had woken by now and would surely want her sister to attend her. A moment to smooth her unfortunately crumpled dress and she was on her way.

It was a good twenty minutes walk back to Netherfield and by the time she reached in, Elizabeth's mood had improved again. The ridiculousness of the whole situation had gotten the upper hand in her thoughts and she was almost laughing - albeit with a touch of hysterical frustration - as she ran up the stairs to her sister.

* * *

Darcy's thoughts were calmer by the end of his ride, although he could make no more sense of what had occurred. As he made his way back to the house, his attention was caught by an express rider arriving at a gallop. Hastening his step, he entered Netherfield by a side door and was met in the entry hall by Bingley who held out a letter to him. "Darcy!" cried his friend, his expression worried. "For you - I think it is from your sister…"

Nothing else could so completely distract Darcy and a glance at the direction written in his sister's familiar hand and he opened it at once, a knot of terror in his stomach. Scanning the page, he breathed a sigh of relief "She is well... she needs me... good heavens!"

Bingley waited, his concern almost palpable as he watched his friend's expression change rapidly from fear to relief, to worry and then at last to grave determination.

"I am sorry, Bingley. There was an accident - my sister's companion was injured. Georgiana is unhurt but distressed and she begs my immediate return."

"Of course!" Bingley spoke rapidly, both relieved it was not worse news and distressed himself by the thought of anything happening to Miss Darcy. "Anything I can do - you have just been riding - is your horse fresh enough - do you want to borrow my Rafael - or the carriage?"

Used to deciphering Bingley's speech and extracting his friend's meaning, Darcy thought for a moment. "Your horse if you do not mind. I will write as soon as I reach London and assess the situation. Please feel free to make use of Talos if you wish to ride out before I can return Rafael." By the end of his statement, he was already starting towards his room to pack his things, confident Bingley would see that Rafael (truly the man liked angels!) was ready and all was taken care of. A little more than half an hour later, Darcy was on his way to London and would have left sooner had not Bingley insist he break his fast before he left. The ladies were all sitting with Jane during this time and, with his mind filled with thoughts of Georgiana, Darcy left it to Bingley to make his apologies and excuses to Miss Bingley.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: The baby obliged me with a nap so here is the rest of today's work. When the story is finished, I plan to combine this with the previous chapter as they're both rather short to be on their own. I'm sorry, there is no Darcy in this bit but he gets all the next chapter to himself! I am also trying to be sympathetic in my portrayal of Caroline in this story; I hope it works._

* * *

Lizzy had no chance to even hint of her turmoil to her sister as Miss Bingley was in Jane's room before her. Breezily solicitous of Jane's welfare, Caroline was quick to simultaneously scold Elizabeth for her absence and declare her joy that Jane was looking so much better. When Lizzy was finally able to ask Jane directly, Jane merely agreed she was indeed much better today with a gentle amusement at Caroline's chattiness that only Lizzy detected in her tone. The gathering broke up shortly thereafter as Caroline left to go down to breakfast and, after first enquiring if Jane was well enough to join her, promising to return to keep her dear friend company. Even her supercilious parting comment to 'Miss Eliza' about the need for Lizzy to change her crumpled gown did not disturb Jane.

Jane waved away Lizzy's offer to stay and said a little dryly that Caroline was right. Lizzy did need to change and the maid was quite sufficient assistance until after breakfast. After extracting a promise from Jane that she would eat, Elizabeth left her sister as well.

None of the ladies lingered over breakfast. Mr Bingley was present, inquired of Miss Bennet and was visible cheered to hear she was feeling much better and only the fact this left him with nothing he could do for her comfort and health marred his mood. Darcy, they were told, was out riding and Mr Hurst had not yet risen. All three ladies then joined Jane in her room and they passed several hours in conversation. Lizzy was initially wishing them miles away so she could talk to Jane but observing how Jane enjoyed their conversation, was obliged to set aside her own wishes. Jane's comfort mattered much more and while Caroline did include the occasional barb to 'Miss Eliza', for the most part their witticisms and banter was intelligent and entertaining. Lizzy did not feel they were always sincere or that their care for Jane was went beyond the surface but given how little time they had actually been acquainted, she supposed that it was the best it could be.

Eventually Jane expressed a desire to rest and Louisa and Caroline departed to their own amusements and duties. Lizzy read to her sister until Jane slept and then slipped out to seek a book for her own amusement until Jane woke. Reaching the main part of the house, Elizabeth was distracted by the sound of Miss Bingley taking her brother to task for some neglect. Unable to make it out after a few moments, she shrugged and inquired of the footman if the library was occupied. Upon hearing it was not, she investigated and selecting a book of more challenging poetry than Jane preferred to hear, returned to read silently in Jane's room.

Jane woke just before it was time to dress for dinner. After consideration, the sisters decided that she would have a tray in her room but join the company afterwards the drawing room. Wistfully, she admitted to her sister that should was looking forward to seeing Mr Bingley again. Lizzy could only smile and she teased Jane by calling him '_your_ Mr Bingley. But she assured her sister she would come back directly after dining to accompany Jane on her first trip downstairs since falling ill.

The rest of the evening turned out to be more outwardly peaceful than Lizzy expected but the discovery that Mr Darcy had left for London earlier that day disturbed her still fragile inward composure. Mr Bingley continued to be most civil and attentive and when Jane joined then, most insistent that she sit comfortably by the fire and well away from any draught. From then, he paid the rest of the company very little attention indeed as he conversed with Miss Bennet. Mrs Hurst sat with them, occasionally joining in, and Miss Bingley occupied herself at the pianoforte. Lizzy had to allow that Caroline was an accomplished player and now she wasn't trying to impress, it was a pleasure to listen to her. As for herself, she kept her hands busy with some needlework but when looking at it later, admitted it was not fit to be seen. Her mind was another matter, and her thoughts slid back and forth between happiness for Jane and contemplation of the missing gentleman.

There were no disturbances that night and both Bennet sisters slept soundly. Jane felt very nearly herself when she woke and they agreed to send a note to Longbourn requesting the carriage to take them home. The response from their mother was remarkably quick – she wrote the carriage could not be spare until Tuesday next and in any case, Jane could not be thinking of risking her future by leaving too soon. Lizzy was exasperated and even Jane blushed at their mother's open scheming. Without any hesitation, they applied to Mr Bingley to borrow his carriage.

Bingley had not been thinking of his guests – especially the eldest – leaving so soon and begged them to stay longer. Caroline was appealed to and as she considered the matter quite unimportant and her tone was quite perfunctory in reply. Still, she did say that her dear friend could surely stay another night. And so it was finally agreed that the Miss Bennets would go home in the Bingley carriage the following day, after attending Sunday services with their hosts.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: As promised, this is all Darcy. :) Thank you to all reviewers - I am so glad that people other than me are enjoying my efforts!_

* * *

It was an anxious, lonely ride for Mr Darcy as he went from Hertfordshire to London. He could not press his mount as much as he wished for no animal, no matter how fine, could gallop the distance. However the some two dozen miles fell away steadily and before dinner time, he was admitted to Darcy House. Georgiana had been watching for him and almost as soon as he shed his greatcoat, she flung herself in his arms with a little sob of relief. Darcy simply held her until she felt able to stand again and contain her tears. "Little one, I must wash and change – you must change as well since you have borrowed so liberally of the road dust! All will be well; Hallam and Mrs Evans will relate what has happened and I will see you in your sitting room when we are both presentable." And with those gentle, tender words, he drew his sister up the stairs to her room and set about ensuring that all would indeed be well.

Georgiana Darcy was an exceedingly shy and reserved young lady; her faith in the goodness of the world had been severely shaken when she misjudged Mr Wickham the previous summer. Not since she was a tiny tot had she been disobedient to her father or her brother and nor had her trust in them ever been let down. Nor was it now. Her companion, Mrs Annesley, and she had been returning home from dinner with her aunt and uncle Matlock when some undefinable moment of the normal street chaos had turned dangerous and another carriage had collided with the Darcy one. In the moment, Mrs Annesley had shielded Georgiana and thus she suffered no more than a bruise and shock while that caring lady had a badly wrenched knee and a broken arm. There had been two other carriages involved in the accident; one horse too injured to be mended, one foolish gentleman and two coachmen badly injured and several other ladies suffering from being dumped in a heap on the wet ground when their carriage was overturned.

As he had expected, Darcy found his staff to have done everything exactly as he would have ordered. Mrs Annesley had immediately been seen by the Darcy's physician and nothing spared for her comfort. Georgiana had been watched over and everyone in contact with her had done all they could to help her recover from the shock. Their much loved aunt Matlock had been there most of the day. The express to him had been arranged and the housekeeper helped compose the message to him. Their broken town carriage was already being evaluated for repairs and the travelling chaise readied for use in the meantime. In truth, there was little action for Darcy to take beyond approving all these measures – and to be of comfort to his sister. He wrote a quick note to Bingley to advise his friend of his safe arrival in town and that he would write again when his plans were fixed; there was just time to send an express that would reach Netherfield before the Bingleys retired for the night.

To his relief, Darcy slept soundly that night after retiring early. The following morning he felt much more composed and as Georgiana was still abed, Darcy turned to the stack of business on his desk with determination. Most was routine – anything urgent had been forwarded to him – but the work helped settle him more than any other task could. It was towards the end of the pile that he read a report from Mrs Reynolds at Pemberley about the need to refresh some of the rooms at Pemberley and he wrote a note that any changes were to be put on hold and made a mental note that he would have to assign funds to refurbishing rooms for Elizabeth here in Darcy House as well. Something about that automatic thought broke his concentration and abruptly he threw down his pen with exasperation. _Where did that idea come from? She declared she would not have you, fool!_ Unbidden, the sight and sound of Elizabeth Bennet proclaiming that he was the '_last man in the world whom she could ever be prevailed on to marry_' rose up from his memory and it hurt quite as much now as it had at the time.

Other memories crowded in next. Elizabeth – animated and sparkling in company, teasing, laughing. Worried for her sister, her complexion glowing from the three mile walk between Longbourn and Netherfield. Her clever – but never rude or unkind - responses to Miss Bingley's verbal prods. Elizabeth as he had last seen her, her temper high and her looks enchanting. And Elizabeth when he had woken from his sleep walk in the midst of a kiss. "_Elizabeth._" He was barely aware of whispering her name. Somehow, without him being aware of it, she had taken a place in his heart and mind. _And simply denying the situation is not acceptable; she can have no idea of the consequences if word gets out of what happened and we are not engaged or wed._ No, Darcy could not accept that Elizabeth's intemperate words were the last. Neither rational reflection nor his unacknowledged heart would let the matter rest.

Darcy's thoughts were then interrupted by Hallam's announcement of his solicitor. The man had a small number of matters that needed Darcy's signature; when he had received word that Darcy was in town, he thought to take care of it. None posed any difficulties and were promptly attended to. At the end, the solicitor inquired if there was anything else Darcy needed right now.

He bit back an immediate _yes_ and hesitated over how to explain. In the end, he settled for being cautious – but prepared. His solicitor was instructed to begin drafting marriage settlement papers; the name of the lady was not given but Darcy said to assume she had no dowry and that he wished to be generous. Details of the monies he would allow his future wife in varying circumstances were dictated with exacting precision. It was taken down without comment and after pledging to have the drafts ready within the week, the solicitor took his leave.

While Darcy was occupied thus, his sister had risen and was now just sitting down to breakfast. Still rather wan, even for her, Georgiana hesitantly asks her brother's plans for the day. Discovering that he had already dealt with the majority of immediate business, she ventures a request for his company on a walk in the park. Darcy is happy to oblige her and after breakfast, the siblings spend a quiet few hours together. They were alike in not needing conversation to enjoy a loved one's company and to both, the long silences between gentle remarks were a balm to their sensibilities. By the time they returned, however. Georgiana's curiosity about her brother's time in Hertfordshire had emerged. Sitting in the parlour with tea, she peppered him with questions and his utterly honest replies were reassuring. Honesty was most precious to her now, and her brothers absolute adherence to it a comfort.

Consequently, when Georgiana unthinkingly asked more about the Misses Bennet, she was startled to see her brother's composure ruffled and his answer become a prevarication. Narrowing her eyes a little, she pressed the point and it did not take long before he gave in. With some hesitation, he admitted to admiring Miss Elizabeth Bennet and confessed that he thought Miss Elizabeth would be a wonderful sister for Georgiana.

Georgiana sat there in wonder. A sister – one she could love – had long been a dear wish of hers. Now that it might be actually about to happen, she wanted to know everything. She listened attentively as her brother spoke of Miss Elizabeth's character and was much heartened by seeing in his expression the signs of quite tender regard. "I am sure it will be wonderful to have such a sister," she finally offered up hopefully. It was at that moment the door was opened by Hallam and the Darcys' aunt sailed into the room.

Lady Sarah, Countess of Matlock was sharp of hearing (to the eternal bane of her offspring and numerous nieces and nephews) and she immediately put two and two together to come up with the correct four. "Darcy! Are you finally caught, then? Tell me at once!" The command was quite as forceful as any Darcy had encountered but at least from Lady Sarah, he knew it was said in delight.

"Nothing is settled," was his diplomatic reply.

"No? Well that does not much signify, since I am sure I do not know of any lady who would object, nor father who would refuse consent!" Lady Sarah spoke jestingly but when she saw the discomfort on Darcy's face, was instantly concerned. "I hope you have not been entrapped…"

Darcy shifted uncomfortably. All too aware of how he had intended to explain the choice to his relations, it occurred to him that while the argument of his honour being in question if he did not marry Miss Elizabeth would work with Lady Catherine and his father's sisters, it would only bring down Lady Sarah's wrath. He answered with a firm negative. Unfortunately, Lady Sarah was not only his aunt, she was his godmother and knew him far too well.

"Out with it, Darcy."

There was nothing for it. Darcy surrendered to the inevitable and admitted to the bare facts, that he had unintentionally (but thoroughly) compromised Miss Elizabeth, thus far he did not know if anyone had observed any part of the compromising, that Elizabeth was _not_ demanding marriage (he did not mention her vehement rejection of the idea) and that while Mr Bennet was a gentleman, he was not a rich one and Elizabeth had little fortune or connections. Of the lack of propriety displayed by Elizabeth's mother and sisters he said nothing.

At the end of it, Lady Sarah sat back with a frown. She knew there was more – there had to be – but she also knew she wouldn't be told any of it now. After a long deliberation, she commanded Darcy to go do something else while she visited with Georgiana. Aside from this matter, she wished to ensure her niece was recovering from the previous few days.

Mr Darcy retreated, unsure if he should be happy that Lady Sarah had not told him to stay away from Miss Elizabeth; the guilt of concealing so much weighing heavily on his mood. It was over an hour later before his aunt intruded into his study long enough to instruct him that he should attend church with her and Georgiana tomorrow and hie himself back to Hertfordshire on Monday, taking Georgiana with him. As that accorded with his own wishes, he agreed without complaint.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I apologise for the length of time it took to write this chapter, but it appears that when the kids are all at home over the weekend, writing time is even scarcer than hen's teeth! To the reviewers who question motives and plot points, thank you! There is reasoning and so on, but pointing them out in reviews reminds me to ensure I do address those issues. One thing I'll highlight though is that while Elizabeth was vocal in rejecting Darcy, she did not (at the time, could not!) accuse him of anything more than being disagreeable, insulting and rude. She had no sad tale from Mr Wickham nor has Mr Bingley been persuaded against Jane. Thus while what she said to him has hurt, it hasn't had the same impact as what happened in Austen's incomparable original! Moreover, that dang kiss was just too nice for Darcy to take Elizabeth as seriously as he should... yet. Oh, and my Mr Collins is different from the original too._

* * *

Sunday was a long day for Lizzy. Impatient for Jane's counsel, she had to wait through all her mother's complaints that they came away from Netherfield too soon. Jane was not up to a walk and there was no privacy for the sisters until bedtime, in their shared room where, at last, Lizzy could let it out.

Jane was shocked at first but valuing her sister as she did, declared that anyone admiring Lizzy was only to be expected. They went back and forth over the kiss – both thought Elizabeth should have been shocked, which she had been, but – "I know it was totally improper but I cannot regret enjoying it. It was far too nice."

"Perhaps you have more in common with our youngest sisters than you want to admit?"

Lizzy laughed at Jane's teasing. "Perhaps I do!" Then much more soberly, "I do not think anyone saw it. It was more than two hours after midnight, and the only servant still awake was in your room. But Mr Darcy's reaction – I confess I had not thought it of him. It was only a kiss; if no one saw, it is not like there will be any consequences to either of us. And yet, he was determined to do the honourable thing." Here Lizzy's tone grew quite dry. "So determined he did not appear to even consider that I might have an opinion."

Jane shook her head. "You are never without an opinion."

From there, Lizzy related the conversation of the following morning. Jane was shocked all over again, and now quite distressed at Mr Darcy's apparent poor opinion of all their family. If she could, she would have excused him but seeing Elizabeth's dark eyes well with tears of hurt and anger when repeating Mr Darcy's description of their family. "I know that it was not unfounded – Kitty and Lydia _are_ wild and noisy, and Mama is, well, Mama is Mama. But to say such things to my face! To call the connection degrading! They are my family and even if I cannot think well of them at times, I love them!" With a half gulp, half sob, Lizzy fell into Jane's embrace.

Such comfort may not solve problems but it soothed much of Lizzy's turmoil that had grown quite dark from being supressed. Jane would never – could never – be unsympathetic and she held Lizzy close until she felt her sister's tears turn again to laughter.

"It matters not. I shall have to allow that Mr Darcy is an honourable gentleman, but he is rude, arrogant, condescending. I am sure he could not make me happy so despite his presumptions, I have no intention of letting him coerce me into a marriage. He might admire me, Jane, but he does not love me. He does not even respect me, and that I will not do without."

Jane sighed and squeezed Lizzy's hand in understanding. "Surely there will be no more question of that – you say you were most emphatic in rejecting him?"

"I told him that he was last man in the world whom I could _ever_ be prevailed on to marry."

"Lizzy! Did you really mean it?" Jane was dismayed; she was entirely on her sister's side, but she had wondered in the past about Elizabeth's real feelings towards Mr Darcy; without her sister's prejudice, she had been more aware of Darcy's virtues and in her innermost thoughts, she considered him the first gentleman of their acquaintance who might have the intelligence and the character to be a true match for Lizzy. She did not agree with Lizzy that Darcy did not love – she rather thought that he was not ready to let himself feel the real depth of his regard. As a reserved person herself, it seemed eminently rational to be sure of one's affection before declaring it.

Lizzy did not answer immediately. In the end, she was slightly embarrassed. "I meant it at the time. I was _very_ angry, Jane." She sighed and stared pensively at the crack on the wall opposite – the same one she'd stared at whenever she was thinking in bed. "Too angry to be rational and I wish I had not been so."

Jane did not wish to let it rest there but Lizzy could not account for why she felt regret over her intemperate response for, as she repeated, she could not consent to a marriage as yet. Mr Darcy's sudden departure for London was talked of and Jane agreed to inquire of Mr Bingley for more detail. Lizzy would not say so, but Jane could not miss that Darcy's sudden absence directly after their angry exchange bothered her.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, Mr Bennet inquired of Mrs Bennet if she had a good dinner planner, for he anticipated a guest. The ensuring excitement was substantial until, enjoying the entertainment, Mr Bennet revealed a letter from his distant cousin, Mr Collins – heir apparent to Longbourn.

The letter was read out. It was a slightly curious mix; entirely too wordy for the actual information contained therein. Mr Collins apologised for being the means of injuring the Bennet daughters and apologised for his own father's assumption of the name of Collins, from that man's maternal line, on receipt of the inheritance which had enabled him to rear the current Mr Collins as a gentleman and thus as a fit heir to the Bennet estate. The fact that inheritance was squandered by its recipient was ignored; the current Mr Collins related earnestly that, after receiving his ordination at Easter he had been so lucky as gain the patronage of the Lady Catherine de Bourg and now held the valuable living of Hunsford in Kent. Its volubility aside, the assurance that he wished to make amends for the entail and hoped his olive branch would be accepted went remarkably far to reconciling Mrs Bennet to his visit. He was expected to reach Longbourn by four in the afternoon that very day.

Of the five girls, Lydia and Kitty were entirely indifferent to the prospect of a visit from the clergyman cousin. Mary was curious but also unhappy at the thought of the disturbance to her routine that a guest in the house would cause. Elizabeth was quite intrigued for the letter suggested all manner of follies for her and her father to find entertainment in. Jane was merely glad at the thought of some relief to their mother's eternal worries about their fates after the death of Mr Bennet.

In the end, Mr Collins only partially lived up to Mr Bennet's expectations. He was more sensible than anticipated. Comments from Lady Catherine were treated with entirely too much deference but he otherwise proved to be well read and thoughtful, if a little too conservative for Bennet tastes. At the request of the ladies, he read to them that evening and even Lydia allowed that his performance of Shakespeare's sonnets was quite nice.

As for Mrs Bennet, she was quite soothed by Mr Collin's delicate suggestion that a future Mrs Collins might be found among her daughters. The eldest, though Mrs Bennet allowed that Jane was admired everywhere she went, was very likely to be soon engaged but as to the others – no prior attachment was known. Thus Elizabeth was the next choice in terms of seniority and Mr Collins applied himself diligently to making her acquaintance.

* * *

Mr Darcy generally preferred to ride alongside a carriage when there were ladies involved but for Georgiana, he would make an exception. The Darcy traveling chaise was a little older and Darcy had requested their steadiest horses put to it. Thus it was a sedate journey to Netherfield and they arrived just in time to dress for dinner. Darcy had sent an express that morning to let Bingley know he was coming, and despite not waiting for a reply, had no doubt of their welcome.

Indeed, Miss Bingley was quite rapturous over her guests and took it upon herself to be overly solicitous of Miss Darcy's comfort. Georgiana, having spent enough time with the Bingleys to be reasonably comfortable with them, bore her hostess's effusions with equanimity. Certain that Caroline was not to be her future sister, Georgiana was able to relax and even enjoy some of the conversation. They separated from the gentlemen after dinner and when tea had been served in the drawing room, Georgiana ventured to ask about the Bennets.

"Oh! Such a trial that was! Country manners in the worst way dear Georgiana. Miss Bennet is a sweet girl, I grant you, but has not the sense of a kitten the way she rode over in the rain and caught herself a chill." Caroline was not at all reluctant to sketch out the Bennets as figures of fun; towards the entire family (but perhaps particularly towards Miss Elizabeth) her wit flowed quite eloquently. Georgiana listened, rather wide-eyed. In her brother's descriptions of Miss Elizabeth, he had not suggested anything negative about her family beyond a brief statement that they were not as refined as the Darcys' kin. In truth, the picture that Caroline painted with her words was rather disturbing.

* * *

_Georgiana Darcy to Lady Sarah, Countess of Matlock, 18__th__ November:_

"As you requested, I will endeavour to set down in this letter my perceptions and intelligence of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her family. As you can see from the date on this portion, I have just arrived at Netherfield Park. Miss Bingley was as enthusiastic as ever to see me but I did think her ability to talk at length with very little reply from myself would be of use and so it was. It took only the smallest mention of the Bennets over tea – the gentlemen were still apart from us – for Miss Bingley to share her thoughts on the Bennets. I am sorry to say it is not positive. Miss Bennet, who is the eldest, was described as sweet but somewhat foolish at least. Miss Elizabeth is described as quite pert and unladylike. There are, I gather, three more sisters; one 'presumes to call herself accomplished' and the others disgraceful flirts. Mrs Bennet is said to be entirely lacking in propriety and all are said to be terribly countrified. I own, I am not at all sure that Miss Bingley is a reliable source. I am sure my brother has a deep regard for his Miss Elizabeth and I cannot imagine that he would feel so were she so bad as Miss Bingley describes.

"Before I forget, I must relate what Miss Bingley has revealed regarding the Bennet connections. Miss Bennet apparently has two maternal uncles, one who is in trade and lives in Gracechurch Street in London. The other is an attorney in Meryton.

"I do not know when I will meet the Bennets. If it is tomorrow morning, I shall endeavour to add to this letter but if not, I will send it by tomorrow's afternoon post.

"Your Loving Niece, Georgiana Darcy."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: This proved to be a most vexing chapter to write - the scene between Darcy and Mr Bennet in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth attempts was just not right. This here has the seventh go at it. I see that I have a great many more followers - I hope you enjoy this installment!_

_Edit: I just corrected some typos. (Thank you LoriH for drawing my attention to some). I am not a good speller and depend heavily on spell-check, and when I know what a word is _meant _to be, it is far too easy to miss it when I proof-read. Please don't hesitate to point out anything amiss._

* * *

Mr Collins was in the habit of being agreeable and upon being told that his dear cousins planned to walk the mile into Meryton to look at ribbons and lace, he was most happy to offer his escort. Therefore, he had the joy of walking beside Elizabeth and they had a lively discussion about the local weather as it pertained to gardens and what plants differed in their habits compared to Kent. Jane contributed sedately but Kitty and Lydia paid their elders no mind at all. Mary attended but spoke only when asked a direct question.

In Meryton itself, none of the militia officers were visible and so all the sisters crowded into the shops to see what new goods had arrived the day before from London. Lydia had no money and begged some off Jane for a new bonnet ribbon, Jane herself found a soft pink length to suit her whilst Kitty couldn't make up her mind and Elizabeth tried to coax Mary into picking out some lace. Mr Collins showed excellence sense and judgement by excusing himself to ostensibly examine linen for handkerchiefs on the other side of the shop. He was almost left behind when Kitty caught sight of a red-coat out the window, causing all five Miss Bennets to hurry out – Lydia and Kitty to flirt, Jane and Elizabeth to keep them in hand and Mary because she didn't know what else to do.

It was Lt. Denny who was just returned from London who had attracted so much attention and he cheerfully introduced them all to his very handsome companion – a Mr Wickham. Lydia was particularly forward and declared, ostensibly to Kitty, that Mr Wickham needed only to be dressed in regimentals to be quite a welcome addition to the neighbourhood. Denny answered for his friend with a laugh, telling them that Wickham was to take a commission in the militia and he hoped Miss Lydia had no other complaints with their society. Lydia giggled and declared she had not but to the relief of her blushing elder sisters, Wickham reminded Denny of the time, for he was due to meet with Col. Forster within the hour and so both parties took their leave.

The party then called on Mrs Phillips, sister to Mrs Bennet, and invitations are extended for a card party the following evening, with assurances from Mrs Phillips that she would see to it that her husband made the acquaintance of Mr Wickham and would include him in the invitation. With that happy prospect to look forward to, the walk back to Longbourn was begun. Just as they leave Meryton, they are met by Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy. The former's attention falls immediately to Jane and after earnestly inquiring after her health, he begs to accompany her on the walk back. The latter looks at Elizabeth but speaks not a word.

Mr Darcy had been thinking about what to say to Elizabeth for two days now and still found himself unable to find words when he saw her. To his eyes, she looked lovelier than ever, although the coolness in her return gaze was discomforting. Seeing Collins by her side, he gave over the idea of attempting conversation while they walked and instead took up a place beside Bingley – where he could watch Elizabeth and was exempt from any need for attention as Bingley was quite happy to devote his words to Jane.

Elizabeth did not know what to think when she saw Mr Darcy, and her relief when he did not approach her was substantial. Her mind had flown straight back to their last two encounters and it did nothing for her composure. Instead, she continued to pay attention to her cousin who, after some hesitation, had resumed his rambling discourse on gardening. Elizabeth responded much less than before but Mr Collins was fond enough of the sound of his own voice that he did not really notice the difference.

Jane would have been quite contented merely to enjoy Mr Bingley's company but the presence of Mr Darcy was not something she could quite ignore. She did her best to include him in the conversation but found him quite inattentive. And so it was that she was not holding her handkerchief as firmly as she should – and the wind caught it out of her hand. Bingley immediately tossed the reins of his horse to his friend and went to rescue it from the hedgerow. Jane seized the moment to speak to Darcy.

"I hope your business in London was not too troubling? There was some concern when you left so suddenly."

"Ah – Miss Bennet –" Darcy forced himself to refocus his wits. "My sister was in a carriage accident."

"Oh dear! I hope she was not hurt?" Jane's immediate sympathy was free of artifice, her soft blue eyes wide with concern.

"No – she is well. Her companion was injured, although she will recover." There was no time for more as Bingley returned with his prize and bestowed it on Miss Bennet with a cheerful flourish. Darcy was watching Jane at that moment and saw the brief look of tender and sincere adoration that infused her smile. Feeling somewhat like he was invading her privacy to see such a thing, he made a mental note to ensure Bingley did not trifle with her affections. He knew his friend and Bingley's inclination to fall into and out of love at a moment's notice was a danger.

* * *

Upon reaching Longbourn, Darcy excused himself from the ladies and discretely sought out Mr Bennet. He was pleasantly surprised by the sight of Mr Bennet's bookroom – it was plain to see where Elizabeth had come by her love of reading and for the first time, he found he wished to further his acquaintance with Mr Bennet. Some of the volumes he could see were favourites of his own and the thought of someone to discuss them was quite appealing.

Mr Bennet was quite surprised by his visitor and settling back to observe Darcy, was quick to see both the interest in books and that there was something more going on here. He did not bother to try and ease Darcy's disturbance but he waited with more interest in that gentlemen than ever before.

"I am sorry, sir, to intrude - without warning if Miss Elizabeth has not given you any. But I must do so. My honour demands it."

With such a beginning, Mr Bennet moved abruptly from being prepared for entertainment to concern. "Perhaps you should sit, Mr Darcy. Elizabeth has not mentioned you in my hearing since returning from Netherfield."

Darcy sat, although it did not help much. "Last week, while your daughters were at Netherfield, I – well, I sleepwalked. It is not something have done for a very long time; Miss Elizabeth mentioned one of her sister had done it so I presume you are aware of the phenomenon. I am – I understand that I was walking along the hall, after everyone else had gone to bed. Miss Elizabeth saw me, I presume because she was just leaving her sister to retire herself, and saw I was dangerously close to the stairs. She most selflessly came to my assistance. Unfortunately, I was still dreaming and my actions while so were not proper. I... did not harm her but I fear I did compromise her." It was one of the hardest confessions Darcy had ever had to make, with Mr Bennet's expression going from amused to sober and distinctly unhappy.

"And?"

"I do not think that anyone observed us. But I cannot be sure, and in either case, there is only one restitution I can offer, and that is marriage." Here, Darcy had to pause and he only continued with some effort. "I assumed that Miss Elizabeth would see it the same. I spoke to her the following morning and… and she does not. She was most emphatic in her declaration that she would not have me."

Mr Bennet was possessed by more emotions that he was accustomed to from this recital. As a father, he was angrier than he recalled being for quite some time. On the other hand, here was a fine example of human folly and he could not but appreciate the amusement. "And what am I to do on the occasion? – It seems a hopeless business."

Whatever Darcy thought would be Mr. Bennet's response, this was not it. "I cannot honourably withdraw my offer."

"Just _what_ exactly happened that you feel it is appropriate to disregard my daughter's refusal?"

The tips of Mr Darcy's ears went pink and he fixed his gaze on the bookshelf behind Mr Bennet. "I was dreaming… I was dreaming she _was_ my wife."

Mr Bennet let the silence continue. He knew there was more.

"I kissed her. As – as only a wife should be kissed." The words were almost inaudible and more than just the tips of Darcy's ears were now pink.

"I… see." Mr Bennet rose and he fetched two glasses with a generous helping of brandy in each. Setting one in front of his guest, he sat down and sipped the other. "If you need my consent to marry my daughter, you have it. However, it is not my consent you need, it is hers because I will not force her – or any of my daughters – to marry. And let me be quite clear here – my Lizzy is a treasure I do not think you deserve."

Mr Darcy had picked up the glass of brandy, although not yet tasted it, and when Mr Bennet spoke, found himself looking at the other man in distinct consternation and confusion. "I assure you," he said stiffly, "I am well able to provide Miss Elizabeth with an excellent situation, and I am willing and able to ensure the comfort of her family as well."

There was a little hesitation before the word 'family' that Mr Bennet did not miss. "I have no doubt of sufficient carriages and pin money. But you see, Mr Darcy, I know my daughter and such trifles would not make it an excellent situation for her." Mr Bennet saw the man still did not understand so with a sigh, he spelled it out more clearly. "A marriage where either party cannot love or respect the other is not what I consider an excellent situation."

Darcy looked away.

"Therefore, I strongly suggest that if you are determined on being honourable, you take some time to become properly acquainted with my daughter." The conceit clearly displayed by Darcy tempted Mr Bennet to tease a little as well. "Indeed, I believe you should become properly acquainted with all of her family."

Darcy flinched.

"Come now. A little absurdity is little enough to endure for a treasure. For what do we live, but to make sport for our neighbours, and laugh at them in our turn?" With that, Mr Bennet lifted his glass of brandy in a silent toast, a sardonic smile gracing his face.

Darcy looked back and regarded Mr Bennet with no less confusion. But he took his own brandy and sipped mechanically. "I understand." He did understand the literal meaning although the reasoning behind Mr Bennet's comments eluded Darcy. After a minute of surprisingly companionable silence, he continued. "My sister accompanied me from London – I would like introduce her to Miss Elizabeth."

"Hmm."

"She is quite shy. I am not… that is… would it be possible for Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet to call at Netherfield tomorrow? I would bring her here but I fear she would be overwhelmed and would find it hard to speak at all."

"I shall make sure the carriage is available for Lizzy and Jane."

"Then I shall take my leave." Darcy finished his drink and rose.

* * *

Mr Bennet waited patiently for Darcy and Bingley to take their leave from the ladies and passed the time reflecting on what had occurred. He was still angry, although his nature was not such that he showed it openly. He privately acknowledged that he was also quite upset at the notion of his Lizzy leaving him. However, memories from more than thirty years before were brought out and examined as he considered Darcy. There was a connection between them that the younger gentleman plainly did not know of and Mr Bennet wondered to himself if he would have been so complaisant if he had not already known of the Darcy family and been certain that under the conceit, the current Mr Darcy was – like his father – a man of good principles and uncommon intelligence.

The danger to Elizabeth's reputation and by extension, to her sisters, was considered. Mr Bennet exerted himself to write a brief note to his brother Phillips, asking him to keep an ear out for any gossip in Meryton concerning the Bennets. Still, if the worst should occur and the story get out, it would be managed. Darcy and he could be said to be discussing settlements until it died down and if Lizzy did not want him, she would need only be patient until it could be broken off. But he could not make plans without seeing his daughter and assessing for himself what the damage was.

By the time Bingley had had tea and declined Mrs Bennet's invitation to stay longer, Elizabeth's patience with her cousin was wearing thin. She did not dislike the man and he was better company that she had anticipated. But he was not her match in intelligence and his preferred subjects for discussion did not interest her. Nor did she feel any particular attraction for him or see any evidence of such on his part. Mr Darcy appeared, bowed briefly, said barely a word and that was only to decline tea and take his leave of Mrs Bennet. He and Mr Bingley departed together.

It was a relief to be summoned to her father's bookroom, although that emotion competed with reluctance. Few words were spoken at first although she was aware of her father watching her intently as he apprised her of the substance of his conversation with Mr Darcy. She blushed and blushed again when her father asked so gently if Darcy had distressed her. "No – that is, not during the incident." Swallowing nervously, she added with a smile that it had in fact given her an opportunity to laugh at him, which (given she had told him only hours before that she dearly loved a laugh) was not at all distressing. "But afterwards. Father, he was so – he insulted me. You. All of us. And he did not even seem to realise it! Truly, I cannot marry him."

Mr Bennet saw the obstacles here, and wondered if Darcy would overcome his follies. Elizabeth was not indifferent although he could not determine if her dislike was, as he hoped, a case of the lady doth protest too much. "Do not make yourself uneasy, my child. It is entirely your decision. However, I did agree to send you and Jane to call on the Bingley's tomorrow – Mr Darcy wants you to meet his sister."

* * *

_From Lady Sarah to Georgiana Darcy, 20__th__ November:_

"My darling niece,

"I will not pretend I liked what I heard, although considering the source, I am not about to judge yet. Even so, I suspect there must be some basis for Miss Bingley's criticisms. The question is more whether or not the Bennet family's faults can be passed off as follies or if they risk exposing the family to true scandal, and thus I look forward to your personal impressions. Perhaps we should consider your other aunts as yardsticks; Lady Catherine, for instance, is hardly a model of propriety herself. On your father's side, your aunt Arabella is a gossip and when _she_ was a giddy girl, she was a flirt. I am sorry to say it of her, but she was! It is forever a wonder to me that Arabella and your dear father were brother and sister!

"As for Miss Bennet's maternal connections, it is a pity indeed that they are not better. I cannot comment on the one who is an attorney, although it is at least a respectable occupation, but as to the other - I shall investigate. However, if he is prosperous enough to afford a house in Gracechurch Street, he is no mere shopkeeper. Indeed, I have an old school friend who lives there, and very happy she is too with a better income that her father for all that he was a Baron and her husband has not a single connection of note.

"Do not fail to write again as soon as you have more to report. I am dependent on hearing from you very often for I am sure your brother will either not tell me anything or else entirely neglect the pertinent details which I need. Have faith; if your brother's heart is indeed engaged, Miss Elizabeth must be an exceptional lady and we will find a way around every obstacle - if only we know what they are!

"Your devoted aunt, Lady Sarah Fitzwilliam.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers - while I tell myself reviews are not my motivation to continue, I would find it much harder to keep at it without them._

* * *

Mrs Bennet plonked her fork down at the breakfast table and gave her husband a highly exasperated look. "What do you mean Lizzy is going to Netherfield? Kitty or Mary can go with Jane, Lizzy needs to stay here, with Mr Collins!" she cried.

Mr Bennet peeked out from behind his newspaper. "Mrs Bennet, I have already ordered the carriage and neither Mary nor Kitty are even at the table. They cannot possibly be ready in time."

Elizabeth kept her head down as her mother protested yet again. She and Jane were almost finished and though it was on the early side for a call, neither wished to linger at Longbourn. There was nothing that would reconcile Mrs Bennet to Elizabeth going except being told that Mr Darcy was a marriage prospect, and _that_ Lizzy was unwilling to do.

In the end, despite their mother's fluttering and protests, Jane and Lizzy were handed into the carriage by their father and on their way to Netherfield before any of their younger sisters had put in an appearance. Elizabeth had told Jane the night before that Mr Darcy wished to introduce his sister, and Jane had related her discovery of what had called him away to London so suddenly. There was little left of that subject to speculate on so Elizabeth sat in quiet contemplation of the slightly dreamy expression on her sister's face. It was a satisfying enough study to fill the minutes until their arrival.

It was no surprise that Mr Bingley was there to greet the Bennet carriage and hand Miss Bennet down. Elizabeth had not thought Mr Darcy would be there for her, although as he escorted her silently into the house, she knew she should not have been surprised. It was really quite disturbing how disorganised her thoughts were regarding this man! Entering the room, her gaze was drawn first to Miss Bingley's gown. For a morning call in town, it would most likely have been quite appropriate but Elizabeth thought that she looked overdressed for the country. In contrast, the young lady standing beside Miss Bingley was dressed with a simpler elegance, giving her a very charming appearance.

"Miss Bennet – Miss Elizabeth –" Darcy began quietly as the ladies all regarded one another. "My sister, Georgiana." The duty done, he stepped back as Miss Darcy and the Miss Bennets all curtseyed gracefully at the introduction.

Miss Bingley was not pleased. She had not been told until breakfast this morning that the Bennets were to call, and now, to see Mr Darcy escort Miss Eliza in was almost as bothersome as seeing her brother paying court to Miss Bennet. She had expected to enjoy the day with Georgiana, furthering her acquaintance there and hopefully impressing Mr Darcy; entertaining the Bennets was not at all desirable. Determined not to abandon her 'dear friend' Georgiana to Miss Eliza, she stayed quite firmly by Georgiana's side and dominated the conversation.

Elizabeth had been curious about Miss Darcy; from earlier conversations, she had gathered she was younger than Mr Darcy and not much more than that. She perceived a young woman who looked perhaps a little older than Lydia, who was outwardly a poised and reserved lady. A few more minutes sufficed to assure Elizabeth that Miss Darcy was in truth exceedingly shy. It proved hard to get more than a few words in reply, a task made much more difficult by Miss Bingley's participation. For some time, the situation persisted. Mr Darcy had excused himself after the initial introduction, Mr Bingley was on the other side of the room, speaking with Jane. Miss Bingley simply would not be diverted although Elizabeth bent considerable effort to the task. It was frustrating indeed!

Georgiana was also frustrated but mostly with herself. She wanted to make a good impression but she had quickly felt outclassed as Caroline and Elizabeth exchanged witty remarks, the former often not giving Georgiana any chance to speak and the latter determined to do the opposite. It was not hard, though, to see why Miss Elizabeth had caught her brother's attention. Georgiana was almost awed by Elizabeth's ability to deflect Caroline's barbs while remaining perfectly polite and, by society's standards, rather kind.

After almost half an hour of this, Mr Darcy returned and Georgiana sent him an anxious look. Assessing the situation, he took the easiest path to a solution and engaged Miss Bingley's conversation to himself. Caroline was delighted and promptly disregarded anyone else in her quest to enchant her quarry.

At last, Elizabeth was able to devote her full attention on Miss Darcy. It did not take her very long to set the younger lady more at ease. From there, the conversation flowed smoothly; Elizabeth and Georgiana found they had read a great many of the same books, shared opinions of poetry and finally discussed their favourite music.

Georgiana found herself relaxing during the conversation and her intelligent (and extensively-read) self even peeked out a little from behind her shell. She had been unable to stop worrying the day before, no matter how well she knew Miss Bingley's tendency to set _truth_ aside for the sake of _entertainment_. Like her brother before her, she had never met anyone like Elizabeth.

Eventually, the time acceptable for a call wound to a close and the Miss Bennets took their leave. It was only afterwards, when Georgiana reflected on the matter, that she realised that her brother had barely spoken a word to Miss Elizabeth. To be sure, he had wanted her to make Miss Elizabeth's acquaintance but even so, his reticence was puzzling.

* * *

_Georgiana Darcy to Lady Sarah, Countess of Matlock, 20__th__ November:_

Dearest Aunt,

"I met Miss Elizabeth today and I can understand my brother's inclination. It is extremely bold of me to say so after so little time, but I cannot think of any acquaintance I would rather have a sister. I shall do my best to articulate my impressions of her. She is about my height and I gather she is a few years my senior as her youngest sister is only half a year younger than I. She has dark eyes and dark hair and lovely smiles. There is a great deal of kindness and good-humour in all her expressions and I would call her quite pretty. Miss Bingley calls her impertinent but I think she is less so than Miss Bingley herself is. She was dressed very simply, but tastefully. We conversed about books and music and not once did she say anything ill-informed or silly.

"I believe you would like her.

_(Here, the letter broke off with several lines crossed out and blotted into illegibility.)_

"I am sorry, but I do not know how to say this. My brother is puzzling me. He barely spoke to Miss Elizabeth, although I caught him watching her many times. Some can be excused for he was keeping Miss Bingley out of the way, but I have never seen him so.

_(Here, the letter broke off again and continues with a slightly different ink.)_

"I beg your pardon - Your letter just arrived by afternoon post. I have not found out anything more about Miss Bennet's connections, but I did discover that her father attended the same college at Cambridge as my brother did and presumably as our father did. Also, I have not yet met any of Miss Elizabeth's family except her eldest sister who seemed to live up to Miss Bingley's description of sweetness. The only reproach I can think of is that she spent most of her time engaged in conversation with Mr Bingley rather than with our hostess, but given Mr Bingley appeared to be the instigator of this, I do not give it much weight. I am often guilty of similar neglect, though I promise I do try.

"Your Loving Niece, Georgiana Darcy."

* * *

That evening, the Bennet ladies, along with Mr Collins, attended their aunt Phillips for supper and cards. It was a merry party, with a number of other ladies and gentlemen who lived in or near Meryton along with a double handful of militia officers in attendance. Amongst them was the newest, Lt. Wickham.

Wickham was unusually handsome and had outwardly charming and cheerful manners; he was also quite single. Such a combination was quite irresistible to the young ladies and he was in much demand as they competed to make his acquaintance. Eventually, though, he sat himself by a young lady who had not been flirting with him at all – Miss Elizabeth. Mr Collins had just been borne off to make up a table for whist, and Elizabeth had nothing to shield her. Still, she enjoyed the easy charm of this new officer and laughed with him over the persistence of her younger sisters.

To Elizabeth's surprise, the conversation veered in an unexpected direction; the company at Netherfield was asked about with a diffidence at odds with Wickham's general air of confidence. She answered his question (a confirmation that the Netherfield party included a Mr Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire) and left it hanging. To her pleasure, Wickham read her aright and divulged the reason for his interest. Initially, it was most welcome to hear a little more of Mr Darcy's past but as Wickham continued, her uneasiness grew. Initially, she had agreed that she found Darcy a disagreeable gentleman but the next charge Wickham laid at Darcy's door – that he had wilfully and wantonly thrown off the companion of his youth, the acknowledged favourite of his father, a young man who had scarcely any other dependence than on Darcy patronage, and who had been brought up to expect its exertion – no. Elizabeth could give it no credence. Little as she had wished ever to admit Darcy had any good in him, she was convinced he was an honourable and respectable gentleman. So she kept her countenance to mild sympathy and attempted to turn the subject. Wickham resisted the change in topic but after a verbal tug-of-war where he tried to continue he tale of woe and had every attempt to do so turned back on him, he excused himself.

Shortly thereafter, Elizabeth was claimed for a game of lottery tickets and the rest of the evening passed uneventfully. True, Lydia and Kitty quarreled all the way home about which of them was more violently in love but Lizzy was too fatigued to pay such a common occurrence any attention.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit bitsy. Next chapter has Darcy and Elizabeth actually talking again, I promise!_

* * *

Thursday was a pallid day, but given it was almost December, no one thought the weather bad. Miss Darcy was not quite sure how her brother had managed it, but Caroline had stayed at Netherfield. Mrs Hurst was with them, as a headache had kept her from receiving the Bennet sisters yesterday and she had said something later about not slighting Miss Bennet. But only Mr Bingley of the quartet was anticipating their arrival to call at Longbourn with truly unalloyed pleasure! Both Darcys were worried – _he_ about the rowdiness he had seen in the Bennet house and how his sister would cope – _she_ about what Miss Bingley had said on the same subject. Louisa expected no particular pain, but no especial gratification either and remained oblivious to the tension pervading the carriage.

In the end, the worries proved excessive. Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia were absent, having walked to Meryton in search of amusement (preferably amusement wearing a red coat) and Mrs Bennet was the only trial.

"Mr Bingley! It is so kind of you to call! – Jane! Come and greet our guests!" The fluttering and outpouring of words was almost uniformly directed at Bingley and he bore it with an admirable patience. Miss Bennet, who had of course greeted all the guests quite properly and was now blushing at her mother's excess, could not get a word in edgeways and they all had to wait until Mrs Bennet wound down enough to allow someone else to speak.

"Mrs Bennet – my sister, Georgiana." Darcy was as civil as he could manage but still sounded somewhat grim.

"Ah -" Mrs Bennet was momentarily silent as she acknowledged Miss Darcy with the same physical grace her daughters displayed. "Miss Darcy. A pleasure." Eyeing Mr Darcy for a moment, she seemed uncertain which tack to take but then her expression darkened and with an audible _sniff_ in Mr Darcy's direction, she bore down on Miss Darcy and swept her away to be seated between Mary and Elizabeth and fussed over in quite a motherly way.

Mr Darcy was astonished! Mrs Bennet had not quite cut him but her behaviour was quite as baffling as any of the other Bennets.

Miss Darcy did not know what to say either, but it seemed that her shy monosyllables were quite enough for Mrs Bennet who poured tea, offered cake and biscuits and encouraged Miss Darcy to talk to Mary. Mary was polite but soon made it clear she wished to return to her book and Elizabeth instead took up the conversation as Mrs Bennet fluttered off, having discovered that Mrs Hurst was talking with Jane and Bingley and must be distracted from that!

Mr Darcy wandered to the window and watched the scene via its reflection. He could not keep his gaze from Elizabeth and quite unable to think of anything sensible, he gave himself up to the pleasure of watching her.

* * *

Elizabeth was grateful her father had kept Mr Collins in the library while they had guests; their cousin's attentions were beginning to wear on her and the novelty of his conversation had ceased. After seeing Mr Bingley and the Darcys to the door, Mrs Bennet had admonished Lizzy to be attentive to Mr Collins before bustling off to see Hill about the menus for the next day. The reminder that Mr Collins was a most eligible match was at the forefront of her thoughts over the next hour as she, Jane and Mary worked on their mending and listened to Mr Collins read romantic sonnets.

_Mr Collins is – tolerable._ The word brought dark amusement to Lizzy's mind; she could not hear the words _tolerable_ or _tempting_ without thinking of Darcy. And thoughts of Darcy always brought the memory of that kiss along with them. She had been hard pressed not to blush every time she glanced in his direction earlier and even now, her cheeks coloured. _No. This will not do at all._ Attempting to concentrate on her task, she realised she needed to remove and redo the last few stitches. When that was done, she managed a handful more before her wayward mind returned to Darcy. _I would like to hear _him_ read sonnets._ Lizzy blinked, because the voice she had echoing in her head when she thought _that_ was the one Darcy had used to her when he was dreaming. _This. Will. Not. Do!_ Determined to put Mr Darcy out of her mind, she put aside her mending and went to practice at the pianoforte.

* * *

That afternoon, Georgiana was practicing _her_ music, hoping Miss Bingley would find something other than fawn over Georgiana to do. It took some time but eventually Miss Darcy's patience paid off and Miss Bingley left to attend to some household details and she had a chance to speak privately to her brother. She found him working on business in the library.

"Georgie! Welcome – I heard you playing, it was lovely." Darcy greeted his sister with his usual warmth.

"Thank you, Brother." Georgiana took a seat on the other side of the desk and folded her hands on her lap as she regarded him nervously.

"Was there anything I can do for you?"

Georgiana summoned up her courage. "You could try actually talking to Miss Elizabeth." She attempted to couple the words with a severe look but could not quite overcome her habitual deference to him.

"I beg your pardon?" exclaimed Darcy, discomfort replacing indulgence in his expression.

Georgiana found herself twisting her fingers together and forced herself to stop it. "You said barely a word to her today, or even yesterday."

"I…" Darcy began to defend himself and then stopped with a sigh as he sought the right answer. "Georgiana, I was trying to promote your acquaintance with her."

"I know that." Her anxiety was rising and she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Looking down at her hands, she got the rest of her words out in a hurry. "And I like her very much. But she does not seem to know you very well – you said she did not want you – and I cannot think that will change if you do not speak to her." She looked up to see her brother looking rather flustered and that was unusual enough to give her enough daring to add: "I want it to change for I want her as a sister." There. It was said.

Darcy was silent. Mr Bennet's admonishment that he should make more effort to genuinely acquaint himself with Elizabeth echoed in his memories – along with how hard he had found it that morning to gather his wits while in her presence.

Georgiana waited unmoving for a several long minutes, watching the expression flit over her brother's face with concern but then the gong sounded, warning that dinner would be soon. She needed to change so she hastily whispered her excuses and fled.

Darcy acknowledged his sister's departure with the slightest of murmurs, his forehead wrinkled as he wrestled with his thoughts. Staring sightlessly at the paper in front of him, he eventually took a deep breath and admitted to himself that Georgiana was right. He had to do better if he wanted Elizabeth to marry him. _If I want Elizabeth to marry me._ The words slid under his guard and cut deep. Could he, should he want this? Would it not be the better choice of action to _not_ court Elizabeth's regard? All the disadvantages of the match sprang to mind yet again... only to be replaced in turn by tantalizing visions of his future happiness with Elizabeth as his wife.

Awareness of the mundane need to finish his letter and prepare for dinner himself broke the mood and Darcy put his thoughts of Elizabeth aside as best he could.

* * *

Friday dawned wet and gloomy, motivating everyone to stay home until the evening when they were due at Lucas Lodge for a dinner party.

"Mama! _Mama!_ Kitty has taken my bonnet! Tell her she shall give it back, Mama!" Lydia was a spoilt child, indulged at every turn by her mother – she hesitated not an instant to complain loudly and long that Kitty had retrieved the bonnet that Lydia had torn up and remade before Michaelmas. She attempted to snatch it away and was foiled repeatedly for while she was the tallest, Kitty was hiding behind Lizzy, the one sister who could be relied on to stand up to their mother.

Kitty in turn was determined to keep her bonnet. She wanted to re-trim it to match a dress Jane had just handed down to her, and the way her mother was constantly letting Lydia take whatever she wished from her sisters stung no less for being an old and constant offence.

Elizabeth stood her ground and fended off Lydia, waiting until her mother's exclamations of nerves and 'oh, why couldn't Kitty just let Lydia have it and be done' subsided before weighing in on the matter in Kitty's support. It took some effort to persuade Mrs Bennet to say 'no' to Lydia but it was done at last when Jane came to Lizzy's rescue. Next came a drama from the kitchen, then Mary accidentally spilled tea on the dresses Lizzy and Jane were refinishing for that evening and Mr Collin's endless verbosity had now passed entirely beyond the point of amusement to anyone.

* * *

At Netherfield, breakfast began much as usual except that Miss Bingley was even more persistent than normal in claiming Mr Darcy's conversation to herself. It was close to the end of the meal when Mr Bingley brought up the subject of a ball.

"You cannot be serious, Charles!" cried Caroline. "A ball next Tuesday is out of the question!"

"Well, perhaps next Thursday would be better?"

Even Louisa was frowning now. "Thursday would not do, there is a party at the Gouldings."

Charles Bingley frowned right back. "Then Friday –"

"No, no, _no!_" Caroline had recovered from her surprise and laid it out earnestly that such a large event would be disruptive to the Darcys, and after such a shock as the carriage accident, a ball could not be beneficial to Miss Darcy's peace of mind. She spoke mostly out of a wish to please Mr Darcy (thinking him little inclined for a ball) and impress him with her thoughtfulness towards Miss Darcy.

Miss Darcy herself did not know what to say about this and looked at her brother with some concern. Leaning over, she whispered anxiously that she did not mind a ball being held.

Mr Darcy patted her hand and waited for an opportune moment to speak: "Bingley, a ball will do very well, perhaps Tuesday week? That will give Georgiana plenty of time to rest and make the acquaintance of a few more of your neighbours."

If that was Darcy's opinion, no Bingley was to argue and all three immediately acquiesced. Georgiana had to duck her head and work very hard to hide her sudden amusement at the way Caroline in particular announced her new opinion on the matter, and how excellent a notion Mr Darcy had had.

* * *

_From Lady Sarah to Georgiana Darcy, 22__nd__ November:_

"My dear niece,

"I am glad to be able to tell you that I have a report of Miss Elizabeth's London relatives, and it is uniformly positive. Her uncle is in trade, yes, but as I surmised, he is no shopkeeper. According to my old school friend, who is well acquainted with the Gardiners, he is a gentleman in every respect save the source of his income. In addition to this, his wife is gently born; her father was a clergyman and you will never guess where, so I must tell you!

"Mrs Gardiner is from Lambton; her father, Mr Sanders, held the living there. He died before you were born so you would never have known him. He would have been a connection of some sort to the Fadden's as they never have bestowed the Lambton living on anyone who was not. While I would not deem it an advantageous or especially desirable connection for Darcy, it is hardly an impediment.

"As for your other concerns, well, you are not yet out and thus have not much seen your brother in company he does not know well. Despite his ability to be lively and agreeable within the family, I have many times observed him act the exact opposite. He did not confess to me about his misdeeds for no reason! - More than once, I have been obliged to extricate him from Society's huntresses. Being in so much demand has not motivated him to practice his conversational skills and he has something of a habit of slighting young ladies to keep as many as possible at bay. I do believe he has always assumed that whoever he finally favoured with his attention would not care about any initial slights when weighed against his eligibility. In most cases, I daresay he would have been right. It speaks well of Miss Elizabeth's character that she is unmoved by such material considerations.

"Do not, on any account, neglect to write back to me as soon as may be.

"Your loving Aunt, Lady Sarah Fitzwilliam."


End file.
